Work First, Love Second
by hekiv
Summary: Damon is a stressed businessman that works on his fathers company. He sometimes wishes that he could be like his little brother Stefan, have the girl and don't work. Elena is a kind girl that is trying to get the job of being Damon's assistant. All Human


**Work first, Love second**

**Chapter 1**

"**Mr. Salvatore will see you now, Miss Gilbert**" informed the young secretary from behind the desk.

"**Thank you**" the brunet said from her seat.

She took the purse that she had in her lap, stood up and made her way towards the door with "D, Salvatore" written on in big black letters.

* * *

><p><em>She was nervous, this was one of the few job offers that she could think to do. She had been on other interviews, but she was always rejected, the interview people always thought that she was 'too young', or 'too interested in what she looked like', to be focused on her work.<em>

_She has always been noticed for her appearance, that is one of the reason why she always was dating in High School. Boys had always been around her, she had also befriended a few of them._

_She had been popular, since she had been a cheerleader but then she quit the squad to focus on her work when her parents had died in a car accident._

_She had been dating Matt Donovan, for a while back then and she changed so much after the death of her parents that she had been drifting away from him and then they decided to just stay friends._

_She and her little brother Jeremy, was then taken care of by their Aunt Jenna and everything was very difficult for a very long time._

_Jenna then met Alaric Saltzman, he was a history teacher that just had moved into the little town of 'Mystic Falls', and soon they got engaged and married and when Elena turned eighteen she decided to move out and take Jeremy with her, so that Jenna and Alaric could be alone._

_Jeremy had done drugs and hang out with Vicky Donovan, she was the little sister of one of Elena's resent best friends, Matt._

_Jeremy & Vicky were doing drugs and sleeping together, but she was also sleeping with Tyler Lockwood, also another of Elena's best friends, but then Elena sat down and talked to Jeremy and made him promise to stop doing drugs and he kept his promise._

_Once he was completely free of his drug addiction, he stopped seeing Vicky and she went back to Tyler but Elena had talked to him to and he stopped doing drugs and was dating this other girl, Amber._

_Vicky then got so mad and when Matt tried to talk to her, she just wouldn't listen. So she told him that she was leaving, she packed her stuff and was going to take the next bus out of Mystic Falls._

_Matt tried to talk her out of it, to stay with him since she was the only family that he had left. But she didn't listen anyway._

_One year later, they found her body in Georgia, she had been raped and then strangled. When Matt heard about it from Sheriff Liz Forbes, he didn't have anything to say. Elena was their for him and comforted him._

_She was still in touch with Matt and she knew that he was doing better since he was in collage because of his football scholarship and was focused on his studies, she didn't know if he was dating anyone._

_Jeremy had dated a girl that had recently moved into Mystic Falls, her name was Anna, and she had seamed sweet. She had helped Jeremy with her studies but she had been been drunk one day and was driving, on her way over to Jeremy, but crashed her car into one of the buildings. Many people died and there were no survivors._

_Jeremy was focusing on his studies and because of his history with his past girlfriends, he wasn't dating anyone, as far as she knew anyway._

_After Jeremy turned eighteen and moved out of her place, Elena had moved to the big city and gotten a few jobs and was now living in a great penthouse apartment, she had gotten a fair deal with the landlord and had a pretty low rent to pay for the 5 room big apartment._

_She hoped that none of her tragic history would come in the way for this job. If she got the job, she would be "Mr. Salvatore's" personal assistant, she had heard that he was a very inpatient man and he put work above everything._

_She had also heard that he was kind of a 'ladies man' and that there were few women that could resist his charm. She had thought that was a little to overrated rumor, he can't be that charming._

She softly knocked on the door ...

* * *

><p>Mr. Salvatore was very busy and very annoyed, he had a mess of a schedule. It felt like the phone hadn't stopped ringing ever since he started to work at his father's company.<p>

He was searching in the mess of papers on his desk for the document for the 'Lockwood' files.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes he envied his little brothers life. His little brother Stefan, or 'Steffy' as he always called him, was 17, still in High School and currently dating a girl, named Katherine Pierce.<em>

_He had only met the girl once, when Stefan had invited him and father to meet her, and he could see that father accepted her, since she was familiar with high society and she spoke her mind._

_But he had also seen that she was very gentle with Stefan, and he also noticed how happy Stefan and Katherine were together, he hoped that it would stay that way._

* * *

><p><em>He, however, had almost no time to actually 'date' himself. He would seduce a few women and then sleep with them, but then leave and hope to never see them again. He hadn't done that in a while, his father always said that he had to put work above his "one night stands", his father never noticed how hard he worked or how he never even got a chance to have a private life because of all the work.<em>

_His father, __Giuseppe__, was never proud to have him as a son. No, he much prefers St. Stefan, who always did his best at everything he did and kept his own mistakes a secret from father. But he had learn to live with that, and never blamed his brother for being __**'The favorite son'.**_

* * *

><p><em>A loud beep was heard, and he sighed. It must be his secretary, Caroline Forbes, who was calling to tell him something <em>

"**Mr. Salvatore, I'm here to remind you that you have a interview, she is still waiting here. Should I tell her to reschedule?**" She asked in her usual 'peppy' voice.

_***Just once, I would want her or anybody, to call me Damon***_

_He didn't even remember why he had hired her, must of been since she wasn't the worst looking woman he had ever met, she was actually very attractive but just a little 'too clingy' for his taste. Must of been the reason why he never slept with her._

* * *

><p><em>He sighed and thought about it for a second. He could tell her to reschedule but then it would only be schedule for another day and he really couldn't remember it or be bothered.<em>

* * *

><p><em>He had actually followed his little brothers advice, and was now looking for a personal assistant. He had been interviewing so many people, mostly women who had been throwing themselves at him and desperately flirting with him just so he would sleep with them.<em>

_He knew that he was considered as a ladies man and a lot of women had heard of his ... skills in the 'bedroom' apartment._

_Other then that, the few people that were not trying to flirt with him, meningeal guys, were big suck ups who were trying just to get in on his fathers business success._

* * *

><p><em>He sighed once again, and thought that this was his last attempt of hiring a personal assistant for a while. He was thinking of maybe quitting his job and following his dream of becoming a writer. He pressed the button to answer.<em>

"**No, just send her in. To get it over with**" He said to her and he could hear that she sighed and was shewing shewing gum.

"**Okay ...**" She said and then sighed again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*There must be a lot of people that are 'sighing' today ...*<strong>_

_He thought before he heard a soft knock on the door._

"**Come on in!**" He said loudly, clearly irritated and was trying to gather together the papers that were on his desk. From the corner of his eye, he saw a pair of black pumps slowly walking over to his desk.

"**Please, sit down**" He said without looking up from the papers and made a rather 'weak' gesture towards the leather chair that was across from his desk.

"**And you are ...?**" He asked without looking at the figure that was now sitting in his chair, with their legs across.

"**Miss Elena Gilbert**" The figure said in the sweetest voice that Damon had ever heard.

_He froze for a second and looked up and it took all his will power to not let his jaw drop to the floor. There in his chair across from him, sat the most beautiful woman he had ever seen!_

_She was wearing those black pumps, and along her very long 'to hell and back' legs, she had black thin stockings. She had a dress suit on, the skirt riding up a bit when she had her legs crossed. And the jacket she had on was slightly showing her feminine curves._

_She had olive tan skin and she had a heart shaped face and her shoulder length hair was wavy and mostly pulled back. _

_She the most beautiful hazel brown eyes, he had ever seen and he got lost in them ..._

* * *

><p>After that she had knocked she heard a strong male voice yell "<strong>Come on in!<strong>".

_She gathered her courage and opened the door and walked in._

_There, behind the mess of papers on the desk, sat the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes on. _

_He had raven black messy 'bed head' hair and a strong bone structure. His rippling mussels showed under his white suit shirt, when he tried to gather the papers on the desk._

_He was wearing a dark suit with a ordinary white shirt underneath and a he had a loose black tie._

She walked over to the desk and heard this _Greek god_ say with his dark voice,

"**Please, sit down**".

_He said it without looking up from the papers and she saw how he made a little gesture to the leather chair that was across from his desk._

_She sat down and crossed her legs. She really hoped that he would hire her and not for her appearance, she had always good grades through high school and had good reference from her other jobs. She saw that the jacket she was wearing, was slightly showing her cleavage, she hoped that he wouldn't judge her for that._

"**And you are ...?**" He asked without looking at her, still gathering the papers.

_She swallowed her and gathered her courage, so that her voice wouldn't crack._

"**Miss Elena Gilbert**" She said and looked at his reaction since this was the first time she actually spoke.

_He seamed to froze for a few seconds and looked up to see her for the first time, she unconsciously stopped breathing and saw how he drank her in and when their eyes met, she got lost in his beautiful blue orbs._

_The only thought that could cross her mind was ..._

_***Ravish me!***_

* * *

><p><em>As he was lost in those chocolate warm eyes of hers, all he could think about was how he wanted to lock the door, close the blinds and then throw her on the his desk and fuck her brainless.<em>

_He then pushed the thought out since he had to concentrate on his work and not on how beautiful this goddess was, sitting in front of him at the moment._

_He had the impression that she needed this job as much as he needed a personal assistant and so, he deiced not to get caught up in his desires, even though, he was very curious how this woman could affect him that much without even saying as much as one sentence, and that was just to tell him her name ..._

_***How could this woman effect me so much?***_

_That was the only thought that could cross his mind ..._

* * *

><p><em>After a few moments of silence and gazing into each others eyes, Damon cleared his throat and looked away and so did Elena.<em>

"**So, let's see what merits you have, shall we?**" He asked and looked her right in the eyes. She had to swallow and took out her file from her purse.

_She gave it to him, but had to slightly bend over to hand it over to him, and he got a glimpse of her low cut cleavage._

_He teared away his eyes and took the resemey that she was handing over to him. He read it over and was very impressed, she had good grades, good references from her old jobs and even recommendation letters, which said that she was very focused, professional and organized._

_He needed someone like that as his assistant, so he considered it for a while and thought that her oblivious appearance shouldn't get in the way of her getting this job._

"**I see that you have great recommendations**" He said while he read on, and he could see her slightly smile.

"**Alright**" He said and put down her file, on his desk and intertwined his hands together.

"**Tell me a little about yourself ...**" He asked in his most charming voice, and did a thing with his eyes that would make most women throw themselves at him in a heartbeat.

_She swallowed, that 'eye thing' that Mr. Salvatore had done had made her melt, it took all of her self-control to not leap over his desk and beg him to take her on it. She took a deep breath and calmed herself until she trusted her voice in off to respond._

_He couldn't believe that it didn't work on her, that 'eye thing' worked every time, even so ... It didn't even seam to have affected her one bit! He was shocked and couldn't believe it when she was about to start talking._

"**Well, I'm 20 years-old, I have finished collage and I have cleaned up my act and been organized and focused on my work**_** ever since **_**...**" She stopped when she remembered her parents death. She felt like she was telling him to much about her life.

"**Since?**" He asked and wanted her to continue. But he was a little worried since she had been in a great mood when she walked in here and now she looked on the verge of crying.

_Elena looked up and saw how this gorgeous man was leaning against the desk and she looked him right in the eyes and held her breath when she saw those beautiful blue orbs, now showing worry __**For her!**_

She cleared her throat and looked down at the floor, Damon was shocked that she had been reverting to herself on such short notice.

"**Since my parents got killed in a car accident ...**" She said in her lowest voice and almost hoped that he hadn't heard her.

"**I'm ...**" started but then cleared his throat.

"**I'm so sorry for that**" He said and she saw that he was honest, he showed it in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Well, that is everything that I have to know. See you at 9 AM on Monday morning, and we will discuss your first assignments. Sound good to you?<strong>" He asked and he could see the shock on her face, it was priceless.

"**You mean, I got the job?**" She asked and a 100 watt smile grazed her features, which only made Damon smile too.

"**Yes, don't you want it?**" He said sarcastically and did 'the eye thing' and smirked.

_She didn't say anything, instead she stood up and held out her and and he had to take it and shook it, feeling the slight spark that was exchanged between them, but it didn't seam to get noticed by her._

"**Thank you Mr. Salvatore, you won't regret this**" She said while shaking his hand.

_Somehow, the way she said his name, made his pants incredibly tight. She hadn't said it in any kind of sinful way, but still it had effected him like is she would have._

_He longed for her to moan his name, to arch her back and scream out in pleasure that he had given her. He wanted her, and only her …_

_He watched as she retreaded her hand, smiled and walked out the door, closing it behind her._

_He had gotten a good view of her behind, and it was as perfect as she was ..._

* * *

><p><em>As soon as Elena was in the elevator, she breathed out. It almost killed her to be in that little office but she remained professional and it was because of that, that she got the job.<em>

_She still couldn't believe it, she would be Mr. Salvatore's personal assistant, but that meant that whatever she was feeling towards him, even when the spark that exchanged between them felt … Something … She couldn't risk losing her job just so she could get her own love life. It was shameful to date or sleep with your boss, so she had to get that out of her head._

"**Work first, Love second**" she whispered to herself and saw that the elevator was going down to last floor, where her car was parked.

_That was her priority's, and so it would remain ..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, Katherine is already dating Stefan and she is <strong>__**not a evil bitch**__**. There is no sibling rivalry between Stefan and Damon.**_

_**Elena is very professional and knows what she is doing, but she is not aware of her being incredibly "**__**Hot**__**"!**_

_**Damon will slowly fall for her, since she is always collected and strong minded and sweet and kind when she wants to be, and she will fall for him because he can enjoy life and has strong ambitions of his own.**_

_**Elena will be fighting to fall for Damon, in the beginning but when she finds out what he feels for her then she will quite holding back her feelings.**_

_**Rated M for a reason, people! 3**_


End file.
